Rujiku
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element= Wind |team= *'Protocol Omega 3.0' *'El Dorado Team 02' |seiyuu= Konno Jun |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 018 (Chrono Stone)}} Rujiku (ルジク) is the goalkeeper for Protocol Omega 3.0, and later on, also for El Dorado Team 02. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Japanese version *''"He looks like an innocent boy but he protects the goal like a demon."'' European version *''"Despite his gently looks, he fights tooth and nail to protect the goal."'' Appearance ed with Zanark.]] He has dark blue hair and black, yellow eyes which resembles the eyes of a cat. When he is Mixi Maxed with Zanark, his hair turns light teal and his eyes turn red. His goalkeeper uniform changed to a dark pink one. Plot France Era He first appeared in episode 18, where he was chosen to be a member from Protocol Omega 3.0, replacing Zanou. Later, he and his teammates were badly beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped from El Dorado's MUGEN Prison. He was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put, in the process, under his control. He appeared in episode 21, he tried saving Tsurugi's Keshin Armed shoot with Keeper Command 07 but failed. He also failed to catch Shindou's Setsuna Boost with Keeper Command 07. After the match which Protocol Omega lost with 2-1, he along with the other were sent to an unknown place by Zanark. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he reappeared along with some of the other Protocol Omega players. He became a member of El Dorado Team 02. In episode 42, he was injured by Dead Future and was replaced by Mecha Endou. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped by Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) *'Item': Super Giant Board Game (超大作ボードゲーム, randomly dropped from Classmates (クラスメイツ) at Raimon's schoolyard) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Photo': High Jump Bar (高跳びバーの写真, taken in the outskirts of Raimon's gymnasium) After this, he can be scouted. ---- Mixi Max form Rujiku can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Item': Super Giant Board Game (超大作ボードゲーム, randomly dropped from Classmates (クラスメイツ) at Raimon's schoolyard) *'Photo': Latest Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Mixi Max * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Keeper Stars R' *'Omega Elites' Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users Category:Keshin users